The present invention relates generally to storage devices for storing data. More specifically, the present invention relates a quick release fastening system to enable high-density packaging of multiple storage devices.
Disk drives, or other storage devices, are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. In conventional disk drives, a transducer xe2x80x9cfliesxe2x80x9d upon an air bearing in very close proximity to a storage surface of a rotating data storage disk. The storage surface carries a thin film of magnetic material having a multiplicity of magnetic storage domains that may be recorded and read back by the transducer.
As computer use continues to increase, there is a corresponding increase in the need to find sufficient storage volume for a greater number of disk drives, or other storage devices. Often a large number of storage devices are packaged together in close proximity to each other in mass storage systems so as to minimize the overall storage volume required. Within these storage systems, a number of storage devices are often stacked one above the other and positioned side by side within a larger enclosure. Typically, threaded fasteners are used to secure the storage systems to a support structure. Occasionally, the individual storage devices will need to be removed from the storage system to be tested, repaired or replaced. Unfortunately, space around the storage systems is needed for tools to install and remove the fasteners. As a result thereof, the storage system must be larger or include fewer storage devices.
In light of the above, there is a need for an easy and reliable way to attach and release storage devices to a structural support while not sacrificing valuable storage volume. Additionally, there is a need to provide a fastening system that allows for high density packaging of storage devices. Further, there is a need to provide a fastening system that is relatively easy and cost effective to manufacture, assemble and use.
The present invention is directed to a fastening system for a storage system for fastening a storage device to a housing assembly. The fastening system includes a first fastener unit having a fastener, and a release assembly. In a latched position, the fastener secures the storage device to the housing assembly. Alternately, in an unlatched position, the fastener allows the storage device to be removed from the housing assembly. The release assembly moves the fastener between the latched position and the unlatched position.
The fastener includes a shaft portion and a head portion. In one embodiment, the head portion has a cross-section that is greater than a cross-section of the shaft portion. Secured to the fastener are a fastener stop and a resilient member. The fastener stop is secured to an end of the shaft portion away from the head portion. The resilient member substantially surrounds at least a portion of the shaft portion of the fastener. The release assembly includes a release shaft that moves the fastener between the latched position and the unlatched position. The release shaft has a groove positioned adjacent to the fastener stop. The fastener stop has a flat side and a beveled side. The beveled side is positioned to fit into the groove in the release shaft.
The release assembly can also include a release handle coupled to the release shaft. The release handle is movable between a closed position and an open position. As the release handle is moved into the open position, the release shaft is moved upward. As the release shaft moves upward, a wall of the groove contacts the fastener stop. This, in turn, compresses the resilient member and moves the fastener from the latched position to the unlatched position.
A bracket can be used to secure the storage devices to the housing assembly. In one embodiment, the bracket includes an attachment aperture that receives the fastener. When the fastener is in the unlatched position, the bracket can be removed from the fastener. At this time, the bracket and the attached storage device can quickly and easily be removed from the housing assembly. When the release handle is moved back into the closed position, the fastener moves back into the latched position, and the bracket and the attached storage device are once again secured to the housing assembly.
The present invention is also directed to a storage system and a method for fastening at least one storage device within a storage system.